A DREAM BALL
by McCarly
Summary: The ball left in its wake truth, lies, new love, old love, pain, loss, and maybe a weird kind of hope. Little bit of everyone but mostly Jason and Carly. Feed back please.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. But what I wouldn't give to own Jason…hmmm. Sorry happy thoughts. LOL any here is Chapter one… tell me if you think I should keep it up…Kisses

_**A DREAM BALL**_

_Carly: Hey._

Jason: What's going on?

Carly: Well, you tell me. Ric came by asking a whole bunch of questions about Sonny, wanted to know if I've seen him since last night or heard from him.

Jason: Ric came by my place fishing for the same information.

Carly: Sonny's okay, right?

Jason: There are problems.

Carly: What kind of problems?

Jason: Carly, I can't talk about it -- 

Carly: Yes, you can. If something happened to Sonny, you can tell me, Jason. What's going on?

Jason: I -- I just went through this with Kate, okay? I can't --

Carly: Wow. Kate? I was married to Sonny. I have two kids with him. You're my best friend, and now I'm in the same category as Sonny's new girlfriend, Kate?

Jason: That's not what I was doing, Carly.

Carly: That's exactly what you did. But you know what? I know how you can make it up to me. You can be my date to the black-and-white ball. 

Jason: Huh. Okay, sure. What the hell are you up to?

_  
Carly: Why do you always assume that I'm up to something?_

Jason: Are you serious?

Carly: What? Can't I just go to the ball with my best friend?

Jason: You know I don't like getting dressed up or dancing -- my two favorite things.

Carly: I know, okay, but I thought maybe this once, you can make an exception. I mean, Emily is hosting the ball. Nikolas is giving a large endowment in Alan's name to the hospital, and you know it would mean so much to Emily for you to be there.

Jason: Since when do you care about Emily?

Carly: I don't, okay? I don't. But I know you do and this is me making an effort.

Jason: No. Something else is going on. If you really wanted to go to the ball, you would just have Jax take you.

Carly: But it's not the same.

Jason: Why? Why do you need me to take you?

_Jason: Why are you working so hard to get me to go to this party?_

Carly: It's a ball, Jason. It's a social event. Emily would be so happy if you were there.

Jason: She said she didn't mind if I stayed home.

Carly: Well, of course she said that -- that's Emily, the do-gooder. You know how happy she would be if you actually showed up to support her?

Jason: Okay, you know what? You said all this before, Carly, I don't believe a word you're saying. So why don't you tell me what's really going on?

_  
Carly: Oh, my -- Jason, I am just trying to do something nice for you, that's all._

Jason: How is it nice to drag me to some stupid ball?

Carly: Come on, Jason.

Jason: Can you -- can you please just get to the point?

Carly: Nikolas is giving an endowment to the hospital in Alan's name. I just thought you'd want to be there to honor your father.

Jason: Don't even go there. 

Carly: You're making me crazy, do you know that?

Jason: Me? This isn't about me!

Carly: It's about Emily! You know? Maybe you should be there!

Jason: Well, she has Nikolas. 

Carly: Who's still having those freaky mood swings, he's having blackouts, but yet he's still having this party for her. You should be there to support her -- you know, just in case.

Jason: In case what?

Carly: In case something went wrong?

Jason: Like what? What are you afraid might go wrong? 

_  
Jason: What do you think's going to go wrong at this party?_

Carly: Nikolas still hasn't been diagnosed yet. I mean, he could fly off into a fit of rage.

Jason: Oh, so you -- you think he might hurt you?

Carly: No, I don't, but I think Emily will have a better time if she's not worrying about Nikolas, and you can be there to reassure her.

Jason: You're covering something, Carly. 

Carly: Oh, my God. I cannot believe how suspicious you are of me!

Jason: This is what you do!

Carly: What do I do, Jason?

Jason: Well, you come up with some crazy scheme in your head; you keep it a secret till it blows up on your face. Why don't you just tell me now so I know what to expect?

Carly: You know, trust me, okay? My instincts are good.

Jason: Yeah, but they get you in trouble.

Carly: Well, how much trouble can I be in if you were there with me?

Jason: Oh, so that's it -- you want me to be there as backup? Is that what --

Jax: Jason. So, you taking Carly to the ball?

Jason: Can't -- business.

Jax: Would this business have anything to do with Sonny's disappearance?

Jax: Look, I have two stepsons that love their father, and they want to know when Sonny's coming home. So if there's anything that we should know, would you please tell us? 

Jason: I'm handling it. I got to get back to work.

Carly: We're not done talking about the ball, Jason.

Jason: Carly, I'm not going, okay?

Jax: Well, there's your answer.

Carly: I'm still going. 

Jason sat at the hospital waiting room. His head in his hands. 'Jesus, was that the last real conversation he would have with her?' Would her last words to him really be those… Jason stood up going to the window trying not to remember her words, her eyes, the blood…her eyes as the accused him and loved him.

"Jason!!!!!" Carly's scream pieced; as she hurled her body in front of him, a human shield, as two shots were popped off in the silence of terror, that had far surpass that of the metro court. Jason could feel the impact of the shots as they hit her back her eyes looked into his, wide filled with a painful love, a single a touched her check as it slid down her face her body began to drop as well. Jason arms came around her than.

"No! Carly…why?" the last part coming out in a whisper. Jason and Carly came to the floor him holding her. He new there were person rushing around them herd another shot or was it two? Herd the screams' but he couldn't look away. He couldn't.

"I love you." At her answer Jason felt his eyes water. "You betrayed me." Her voice so soft, it shook from the pain in her. Jason could tell it wasn't about her wounds, he could feel her blood soaking his clothing.

"Carly… I" the water escaped his eyes. His eyes begging hers to live, to forgive, too still be …Carly.

"No." Jason almost didn't hear her so soft was the sound. He felt hands pull him back as people tried to help.

"Jason. Jason?" the voice brought him back to the present. He turned to find Lulu. He didn't even note that he was crying. "Jason she will make it. She's a fighter, remember?"

"I killed her."

"NO. Carly is going to make it. She will. We all need her too much. And she ran to you Jason, you didn't kill her. She saved you. She..."

"You didn't see her eyes Lulu. I killed her. We all did." Before Lulu could respond he walked away. Lulu watched him walk away. Wonder how after surviving…everything, that this could happen. How a night that started out so perfect could end a blood bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. I love it. Here is another chapter for you. The song is called **If I Ever Love Again, a**rtist (Band):**Tatyana Ali**

Jason left Lulu standing there. His mind playing over and over again Carly's words. Carly's plea to save his life, her love, and most of all the hurt he put into her. He didn't even defend his actions. And somehow that made it all the worse. Because if she …No Carly wouldn't leave him. Jason reached the top of the hospital roof and looked up to the rain. How funny. Even thing seem to happen in the rain.

_How many times can I die?_

The foyer seemed to go still with Lucky's words. "Is Jake my son or Jason's?" Liz looked around the room of people looking for the answer and glared at Sam.

"Lucky you know Jake is your son."

"No I don't. Sam seems to think he is Jason's. She also seems to think that Lulu… knows the truth. So if you won't tell me. Lulu?" Their eyes all turning to Lulu. "I have a right to know the truth Lu. Please…" Lucky's eyes were searing into his sisters begging for the truth.

"Lucky you have to understand…"

"No. That answers my question. So much for family loyalty, thanks sis. With that Lucky walked out into the middle of the night, leaving Lulu in tears.

_How many times can I break inside?_  
_How many times can I pray, oh, Lord, to take this pain away?_

The room was in awe. The only sound was a named whispered in a heartbreaking pain "Jason?" Carly walked into the middle of the room that held the players of this wild game, its checkered pieces falling as the may, in no controlling order. They moved out of her way. Their eyes only on each other. "Is it true?" No one said a word.

_  
He was the song in my soul.  
But now that song will never play.  
Instead a silence now falls over me._

"I'll take that as a yes. So let's see if I have it all correct. I mean, I would hate to assume. You always say it gets me into places I can't get out of. Sam knew, Lulu. Which means Spinelli and if all these people know, than just guessing Sonny, right? Silence, Jason? What no more lies? But you're getting so good at them." Jason took a step back her words hitting home.

"Carly I asked Jason to…" Liz tried to jump in. Jason shaking his head knowing that anything Liz said to Carly would only make it worse.

"I don't care. He made his choices. Didn't you Jason?" Carly's eyes swam with the tears her pride wouldn't let fall in this room, with these people who so long waited for her to fall. For Jason to push her out of his life, like he was doing right now.

_  
_  
_How many tears have I felt before I learned to forgive myself?  
How many trials can I face before I start to lose my faith?_

Jason could practically see Carly's thoughts as they entered her mind, playing so vividly on her face. Making the hurt in those eyes compact his heart, as though it would implode from her pain. Jason moved to stand in front of her. His blue eyes burning into her contacted ones. The ones she got because she wanted to look into blue eyes even when they couldn't see each other. He was the only one who knew her reasons for those eyes, even now. He would to reach out and pull her into his arms and take away all the pain he put there.

_  
How many hearts have to mend before the poet rhymes again?  
'Cuz the feeling of you covers me._

"I…I did something your not going to like." He watched her pale and felt the burn of her fist on his check. And he knew with out any doubts that everything was wrong. As much as the fought over the years; and as much as they may have wanted too… They never touch each other in anger. Somewhere in the back around he herd Emily yell at Carly and come and touch his check, he moved away from her touch not wanting for any one to make it better. _  
_  
_  
If I ever love again, it would be with you again.  
'Cuz there's nothing that I can do to make me keep me away from you.  
If I ever love again, it would be with you again.  
'Cuz my life in not complete, baby till you're here with me._

"You already used that line with Sam. Now, there's just nothing left. Funny isn't it that you thought I would wreck you and I never thought you could do any wrong. We were both wrong. " Carly shook her head almost as if to clear it, maybe even to erase the memory, the injury done. And than she walked right out into the rain, it seemed to Jason odd almost. Their life together started her wet from the rain walking to him for warmth, and here they were almost 12 years later, with her walking away from him into the cold rainy night.

_  
_  
_How many times did I try to hold you near when you said goodbye?_

And for a moment with everyone talking around him, the movement, the noise of the storm nothing mattered but the woman who walked into the rain to cover their tears. And the only thoughts in his mind were that he had shamed her, killed them out of misguided fear.

_  
How times did you judge before you knew who I really was?_

For the first time in years he wondered if maybe he didn't know her. Or maybe just stopped seeing her for who she is instead of the girl he knew. There was no question she knew him for who he was her every action and distrust in him proved who he had become and what she saw looking at him. God, when did everything fall to pieces?

_  
You were the fire in my day  
But now the flame has burned away.  
And only shades of the past color me._

All at once the room changed. Not the room so much but the atmosphere. Jason looked around in a daze, it was almost like some weird dream, not that's wrong a nightmare. Everyone had been pushed into a corner of the room but a crazed Anthony. "You hurt my love. My Claire. You _must_ pay traitor!."

"No!! Dad, that isn't mom. It's Mrs. Jacks. She just, she looks like mom, but she isn't."

"NO, that's MY Claire." Anthony lifted the gun pointing it at Jason's heart. He cocked it and for the moment the world stopped between screams.

_He was the song in my soul.  
But now that song will never play.  
Instead, a silence now falls over me.  
_  
And than a scream let out and a dripping wet Carly came back into his life, saving him as she had so many years ago. "NO! Don't, Anthony, please."

_I can't help myself.  
I want you and no one else._  
_Baby it's the way I feel over you.  
Baby till you're here with me...  
x 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! Just an FYI the past doesn't really change and if it dose I shall tell you. The song is sick cycle carousel by lifehouse. The Second if trying by lifehouse.

JC Morgan- Hey how ya been? Well I hope. Thanks for all the feed back. I just could let this moment be killed by the writers. But that doesn't mean they will be together…so don't kill me.

IlovetowriteSMP- I hope I can keep up the tempo, well we will see…wish me luck.

Ch 3

"Claire? What are you doing? Love, he hurt you…"

"Yes, he did. But don't do this." Carly didn't even try to tell the man she wasn't his Claire. You could see the insanity burning in his eyes. The truth couldn't touch this man his pain so deep it hugged his very soul. "You know you don't want to do this, please" the last word whisper in plea. Carly slowly moved to him. No said a word. Jason didn't even move so scared that if he did the old man might shot Carly.

"Why? WHY!!!" The man shook his head as if the clear it. He looked at Carly. "I loved her."

"I know." Carly eyes spilled the tears down her already wet face.

"She used to say I drove her crazy. That I was too emotional. I loved her, she was my soul."

_if shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine  
if it had a home would it be my eyes  
would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this  
well here we go now one more time _

"He hurt you. Betrayed you…why save him." The man eyes clear for a moment but waving in their loneliness.

"Because he says I drive him crazy. And that my plans never work." Carly kept walking slowly to the man.

"But is he your soul? Are you his?'

"I can't…speak for Jason."

_I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way  
I tried to change this mind  
you better believe that I have tried to beat this _

"STOP!" The man yelled. Carly held still, a gun at her heart, knowing that the shot would be better than this conversation, less painful. The man moved his eyes to Jason's for a moment. "You say nothing, Morgan? Coward. What are you afeard of? What kind of man lets the woman do all the fighting? You not worth it." He moved his gun for Jason's head.

"No!" Carly grabbed his arm pulling the gun back to her. "I owe him, everything." Jason visibly flinched. They had never kept score. She owed him nothing. They both knew that. The thought that she felt she owed him, hurt. Were they really that …broken?

_well I never thought I'd end up here never  
thought I'd be standing where I am  
I guess I kind of thought that it would be easier than this  
I guess I was wrong now one more time_

"Dose she owe you her life Morgan? She is willing to give it."

"She owes me nothing." Jason's voice was strong wanting everyone, but mostly Carly to believe it.

"Yes, I do. He saved me once. He…breathed life back into my soul."

"Hmmm" bang bang. He let off two shots. The room fracture into screams. "Now, everyone please take a seat. Its story time. My Claire…please."

"No." The man's eye raised. "It's mine and Jason's, no one else."

_so when will this end it goes on and on  
over and over and over again  
keeps spinning around I know that it won't stop  
till I step down from this  
sick cycle carousel  
this is a sick cycle yeah  
sick cycle carousel  
this is a sick cycle yeah _

"Mr. Morgan? Would you life to jump in here?" His smile cruel.

"We met in a bar." Jason said not giving anything away.

"And…"

"We had sex."

"God, Jason! Can you make it sound dirtier?" The old man laughed and her red face.

"Than save him. How did he save you?"

_could you let down your hair be transparent for awhile  
just a little while  
to see if your human after all_

"We danced, played pool, fought, laughed, joked around, made promises, and that's all it took. Time." A smile danced on her face as she remembered those moments.

_  
honesty is a hard attribute to find  
when we all want to seem like  
we've got it all figured out _

"And when things got hard, we made mistakes. We didn't trust enough." Carly's voice broke with her words. It was almost some weird comedy where everyone was waiting for the punch line. Maybe they didn't move because of the bodies that had been droping…or maybe everyone wanted this to end. How many had fell at the feet of these two and were found missing something.

"And he betrayed you."

"We betrayed each other." Carly turned too looked into those blue eyes.

_  
well let me be the first to say that I don't have a clue  
I don't have all the answers  
ain't gonna pretend like I do_

"So Sorry My Claire but its not enough." At his words Carly moved to look at him.

""Jason!!!!!" Carly's scream pieced; as she hurled her body in front of him, a human shield, as two shots were popped off in the silence of terror, that had far surpass that of the metro court. Jason could feel the impact of the shots as they hit her back her eyes looked into his, wide filled with a painful love, a single a touched her check as it slid down her face her body began to drop as well. Jason arms came around her than.

_just trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way the best that I know how _

_well I haven't memorized all of the cute things to say  
but I'm working on it_

"No! Carly…why?" the last part coming out in a whisper. Jason and Carly came to the floor him holding her. He new there were person rushing around them herd another shot or was it two? Herd the screams' but he couldn't look away. He couldn't.

"I love you." At her answer Jason felt his eyes water. "You betrayed me." Her voice so soft, it shook from the pain in her. Jason could tell it wasn't about her wounds, he could feel her blood soaking his clothing.

_maybe I'll master this art form someday  
if I quote all the lines off the top of my head  
would you believe  
that I fully understand all these things I've read _

"Carly… I" the water escaped his eyes. His eyes begging hers to live, to forgive, too still be …Carly.

"No." Jason almost didn't hear her so soft was the sound. He felt hands pull him back as people tried to help.

_I'm just trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way the best that I know how_

Jason jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Lulu. " I didn't do anything to help."

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Yes, it dose."

_  
well I haven't got it all figured out quite yet but  
even if it takes my whole life  
to get to where I need to be  
and if I should fall to the bottom of the end  
I'll be one step back to you and  
_

"You're going to get sick. She back. Come on" Lulu pulled Jason back inside. Carly had come out of sugary. Now only time would tell if she would make. Lulu needed her to. So many people did.

_  
trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way_

I'm trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way 


End file.
